Gwen and Genn
Appearance Genn and Gwen are fraternal twins. Though they bear a striking resemblance to one another. Genn & Gwen have the appearance of two young children, but do not be fooled, they are quite fearsome. They each sport, uncharacteristically for their "age," stark white hair. As for clothing, they could have stepped out of the early 1900's. Personality Genn & Gwen are the physical manifestation of manic depression, or bipolar disorder. They are a soul thrown out of balance. One is always manic, and one is always depressive. However, they can switch in an instant, even in the middle of a sentence. When Genn is manic, he is very arrogant and condescending. On the other hand, when Gwen is manic, she is quite cynical and snarky. The depressive is always silent. Genn & Gwen love to play. They hardly ever take fights seriously, mostly because they hardly ever run into foes that can even come close to matching their strength. Abilities Animo Inconstans (First Release) Meaning, "Unstable Mind," this release form causes Genn and Gwen to appear to grow several years. Now appearing to be in their prime, Genn keeps his white hair, but Gwen's locks darken to a midnight black. This form causes the twins to become increasingly erratic with their transitions between manic and depressive. Angelus Fletus (Weeping Angels) Type: '''Offensive '''Cost: Low/Med '''Stat: '''REI/HOH '''Range: '''Short-Med '''Description: '''When the opponent makes eye contact with either Genn or Gwen, the other will speed towards the target, intending to attack. If the opponent switches to the incoming twin, he or she will immediately halt, and the other will continue the assault. Rinse and Repeat. The opponent may only make eye contact with one at a time, and the other will use the distraction for a devastating strike. This is a demented version of "Redlight, Greenlight." Fractum Semita (Broken Path) '''Type: '''Defensive '''Cost: '''Med-High '''Stat: '''REI '''Range: '''Short '''Description: '''Due to the severely unstable nature and reiatsu of the twins, they may take advantage of this environment to dusrupt energy flow. Any kido, cero, bala, manipulation, or energy based attack that comes near the twins, may be disturbed and either dissipated or redirected. The higher the level, the more energy to disrupt. If an opponents SEI is five higher than the twin's REI, they cannont disrupt the attack at all. Divinum Dracone (Second Release) In their second release, Genn and Gwen assume the form of two monstrous dragons. Genn, a full white drake, and Gwen being a dark serpent. The twins also recieve a power boost to go with their new apperances. In this form, the twins attain control of their shared soul. Balance is acheived and their power grows from it. They may both speak, and both are set firmly into a rational state of mind. Sanctum Sanctorum Ingluviem (Holy Maw of Saints) '''Type: '''Offensive '''Cost: '''High '''Stat: '''SEI '''Range: '''Med-Long '''Description: '''One of the twins will release a blast of pure, unbridled energy from its maw. The torrent of reiryoku is large, devastating, and unrelenting. This is the ultimate attack of Genn and Gwen, after achieving perfect balance, may they release such an apocalyptic amount of energy. Statistics Gwen and Genn are linked. If one twin suffers damage so will the other. This also goes in hand for healing or Snares Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum